It has been known for several years that prosthetic devices can be used for joints to replace defective natural joints. In the patent issued to Johnson and Vegell on May 29, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,296, there is described an endoprosthetic device for replacement of the joint in fingers and toes. This device requires removal of part of the bone and the insertion of a device to replace the joint.
The patent issued to Weber on Sept. 30, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,699, describes a cap-shaped endoprosthesis and anchoring pin for the replacement of the femoral head.
In the patent issued to Rehder and Rusdea on Jun. 23, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,164, there is described an endoprosthesis for replacement of a hip joint including a cap shaped femur head shell device. This device includes a convex surface used for insertion into the hip joint to form a complete replacement of the hip joint.
In a patent issued to Steffee on Feb. 10, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,122, there is described a device for an implantable joint replacing a human toe joint.
All of the foregoing patents describe methods and apparatus for replacement of damaged or diseased bone joints with a prosthesis. The major disadvantage associated with these methods of replacing bone joints is that major surgery is required. The bone joint replacement requires a large incision to expose and partially amputate the bone ends so that the joint can be capped. These procedures usually require major surgery performed in a hospital and may require blood transfusions. Recovery after surgery takes weeks and typically requires post operative therapy.
In contrast to these prior art methods and apparatus, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for providing low friction bone joint replacement through arthroscopic surgery. A major advantage of the present invention is that the surgical procedure required is considered minor when compared with the prior art methods and apparatus, in that no large incisions are necessary. Additionally, no blood transfusion is typically required. Furthermore, because the procedure is less traumatic, the recovery time should be shorter; and it is believed that the procedure may be performed on an out-patient basis.